


Swinging or Swingers

by LovelyBackstreetReader1093



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Drama, Female Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hidden Secrets, Love, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Romance, Secrets & Lies, Sex, Swingers Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-03-29 15:49:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19023034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyBackstreetReader1093/pseuds/LovelyBackstreetReader1093
Summary: Rosa goes into a complete panic meltdown after discovering the Backstreet Boys and their wives After Peter catches Carter having an affair, he is strong-armed into keeping a secret, until





	Swinging or Swingers

Scanning the entire foyer of her client/fan's

By the time she got all was heard was heavy breathing and grunts and groans.After Brian yelled out Leigh’s name and she popped off, he immediately laid her down, and began eating her out, to get her off. Rochelle got off as Kevin unloaded into her, as did Leighanne into Nick. Once Lauren got off his cock, Howie rolled over and immediately stuck his fingers in her folds, and put the other hand in her breasts, massaging them, wanting her to come all over him. Kristin got AJ to unload all over her hands, and she licked them clean, as he panted, watching her.


End file.
